


Midnight Date

by kaider_is_my_otp



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, OTP Feels, date, kaider, the lunar chronicles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaider_is_my_otp/pseuds/kaider_is_my_otp
Summary: Cinder and Kai explore beauty of New Beijing at night.
Relationships: Kai/Linh Cinder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Midnight Date

No one knew New Beijing Palace better than Kai. After all, he grew up among those walls and lived there for whole 21 years of his life.

But, despite being the emperor, Kai didn't know his city too well. Almost every time he would go to the city center he would be surrounded with people- his security team and all the people that came to greet their emperor.

It was nice and Kai loved being in the city with general population. But he couldn't help feeling that he never fully experienced New Beijing. Not in a way common citizens did, or tourists that came to admire culture and architecture of Eastern Commonwealth's capital city. He never knew all the hidden getaways, all the places people would meet, where they served best noodles in the city...

Luckily, there was a visitor in New Beijing Palace that knew all these information.

Cinder arrived in the palace two days ago to discuss with Kai how to further develop relationship between Earth and Luna. Of course, this was only the official reason for her visit. The non-official reason was that they hadn't seen each other in four months and they just wanted to spend some time together.

They did some work as well, mostly when they had meetings with other cabinet members. When they were alone it was more kissing, less working.

Kai was quiet while he sneaked in the hallways of his own home towards the room where Cinder slept. He knocked on the door as quietly as possible as he approached them. They flew open in a second.

Cinder stood in front of him still dressed in her daily outfit even though it was almost midnight. She squinted at him. „Kai? What are you doing here this late?“

Kai ushered her inside and entered the room after her. „I'm taking you on a date.“

Cinder lifted an eyebrow and looked him up and down. He was wearing a simple black hoodie and a dark pair of jeans. „I'm guessing we're going incognito?“

„Exactly,“ Kai said and leaned down to kiss her lips. „Which is why you need to change into something more subtle and comfortable.“

„You don't have to tell me twice.“ Cinder shrugged and went to the grand walk-in closet to change.

Kai lay down on her bed, resting his head on Cinder's pillows. He felt soft scent of her vanilla shampoo and couldn't help but smile. The room she stayed in was beautiful, like all the rooms in the palace. But Kai knew Cinder didn't like too much fuss around her, so he always made sure her room was one of the simple ones- without extravagant decorations, priceless antiques or anything else that would make it feel less like a home.

Because Kai wanted her to feel like this was her home.

Minutes later Cinder walked out dressed in similar clothes as Kai, except her hoodie was light grey. „How exactly do you plan avoiding your security team to follow us once they realized we left the palace?“

„Easy,“ Kai said and got up from her comfortable bed. „They won't know we left the palace because we'll use the staff exit.“

„And if they track your ID number?“

Kai waved his hand. „It's midnight, they think I'm already asleep.“

Cinder wasn't entirely convinced in his reasoning but decided to go with it. „All right then, Your Highness. Take me to that date already.“

-

Sneaking out of the palace wasn't as difficult as Kai thought it would be. I even made him question his security system for a second. He grabbed Cinder's hand as he led her through the back garden of the palace. They reached the gate that palace staff usually used in the morning when they come to palace for work. Kai waved his left hand that had his ID chip in front a machine and the doors quietly opened. The two of them lifted their hoods and left the palace ground.

New Beijing Palace sat on a cliff that overlooked the entire city of New Beijing. Kai's breath cought in his throat when he saw the beauty that spread in front of him. City was a maze of wide and narrow streets, big and small squares, glistening with lights, tall buildings raising high towards the sky, illuminated by Luna.

He loved his city.

He loved his country.

And he loved the girl that stood next to him more that those two combined.

Cinder was also in awe as her eyes roamed around. „Wow. Sometimes I forget how beautiful it is.“

Kai smiled and tugged her to follow him. „Come on, we have a long way down.“

They walked slowly, hand in hand, not worried that someone might recognize them. It was a chilly late spring night. Cinder shivered a little bit. Kai noticed and pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm securely around her shoulders. She instantly felt warmer.

„So where exactly are we going?“ she asked as the city lights came nearer and sound of traffic became louder.

„Actually, I was hoping you could tell me.“ Kai's voice had a sheepish, innocent tone in it as he looked down at her.

Cinder raised her head from his shoulder to look at him. „You have no idea where to go, do you?“

„Not a single one.“

Cinder sighed and feigned her annoyance. Kai couldn't resist that look on her face. He bowed his head and kissed her.

„Believe it or not, you know this city better than I do. I never really had many chances to explore it freely. So I thought- If only I had someone who could be my guide.“

Cinder rolled her eyes, but a telltale smile on her lips gave her away. „Does His Highness has a special wish of what he wants to see?“

Kai stopped to think. „I wouldn't mind eating some noodles.“

Cinder smirked. „I know just the place.“

She took the lead and pulled Kai further into the city. Hovers drove past them. People mingled around. No one noticed Emperor of Eastern Commonwealth and Queen of Luna as they walked past them, hugged tightly with hoods over their heads. They looked just like any other couple in love.

„I could get used to this,“ Kai mumbled under his breath and Cinder chuckled.

They stopped in front of a tall building in one of the largest streets. The sign said they offer noodles, sushi, cinnamon buns and many other goods 24/7, with a beautiful view of the city on their terrace at the top. Cinder pushed the doors and entered, with Kai following behind.

She dragged him to the elevator and pressed a button to the top floor. After a short ride, the elevator doors opened and revealed a large terrace with tables all around. In the far end was a self-service booth with wide variety of meals. Only few people were there as well, already eating or picking what to eat, none of them giving Cinder and Kai more than a passing glance.

Kai couldn't stop the grin that spread on his face. „Perfect.“

He took Cinder's hand and led her to the food bar. It took them longer than necessary to pick what they wanted to eat. In the end they both chose noodles that were advertised as house specialty and some dessert. Kai placed their plates on the scanner that calculated the price and paid for their food with a simple wave of his hand. He took their plates and Cinder led him towards the corner of the terrace, where few tall lonely tables stood.

They sat, their backs turned to other guests and their faces looking down at the busy streets beneath. The view was just as breathtaking as it was from the palace.

They ate, they talked, they laughed and they kissed. Completely alone in their own cocoon, anonymous to the rest of the world. Kai pulled Cinder closer and she leaned into him, taking in his scent. She felt secure in his arms, like nothing could hurt her.

„I like this,“ Kai whispered in her ear. „We should do this every time you visit.“

Cinder nodded and craned her neck to kiss his jaw. „I would like that.“

They stayed there for a long time, in each other's embrace, looking at the stars that shone above them. Other guests came and went, not paying any attention to the couple in the corner. After another half hour, Kai stood up and offered Cinder a hand.

„Come on. City is big and there is so much more to explore.“

Once they were on the streets again, Kai didn't know which way to go first. Cinder pulled him in the direction of the park. The park was huge, trees and bushed covered every available surface. There were several large statues of gods people believed in during the times before the second era. They were all a gift from United Kingdom to Eastern Commonwealth. 

„These are interesting,“ Kai said, looking at the statue of Aphrodite, goddess of love.

Cinder nodded and smiled, giving Kai a mischievous smile. „They say it's a good luck to kiss under this statue.“

Kai looked at her, his eyes shining, smile wide. „Do they?“

He leaned down to press a kiss on her lips. In an instant, Cinder wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss ended too quickly. Cinder led him to another statue.

„They say the same for this one.“

Kai doubted that, but kissed her again. She led him to another one.

„This one as well.“

They went on like that for entirety of path, kissing next to every statue. Cinder ended up pressed against the statue of Eros, her fingers dug into Kai's hair. His hands found its place under her hoodie as he deepened the kiss, pressing his body against hers.

„Gross, get a room!“ yelled a group of young teenage boys that walked few feet away from them, not aware of who they were speaking to.

They broke the kiss, but stayed glued to each other, their hoods hiding they identity.

Kai laughed and pressed his forehead to hers. „If only they knew.“

Cinder smiled and took his hand. „We should go back to the palace before anyone notices we're gone.“

They slowly made their way back to the palace, holding hands and stopping to kiss in a dark alley every so often.

Stars and Luna illuminated their way.


End file.
